


Slip up

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, and maybe more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: a public slip up where woogyu show too much affection





	

*

The first time it happened, he didn’t think much of it. It was new, foreign, thrilling and yet like hitting that all too familiar high note in his favourite song. It was so very familiar in the way that it’s always been there. The pull, the feelings and even the touches. Yet so strange since there were no more inhibitions, no more anxiety about whatever it was mutual or not. No more worry whatever he could lean into the gesture or had to question the moment.

A conversation followed by words of confession had taken care of that problem.

Now they were faced with another kind of problem, rooted somewhere between the new and the old and the many, many feelings lingering between them, which were yet unexplored.

They, because Woohyun - he realised this very late, Woohyun had pointed it out at least twelve times by now - was suffering as much of lack of brain as Sunggyu was.

It was so easy to forget their surroundings, much too easy to get lost in the emotions swirling and blazing in Woohyun’s eyes whenever he gazed at him. And maybe because he was tired of restraining himself for years and the excitement of what he could let happen now lit his body up in new ways, maybe because of all that and more, he let himself succumb to those feelings and just adored.

The first time it was in the presence of only their family, their members. They welcomed the change as much as they hated the tension before it.

So really, the first time they got lost in each other’s had been perfect.

And the second time.

And the third.

And many more by then. It was that carelessness, that ease and that very acceptance to allow the moment, that brought a crisis forth. A danger.

The danger wasn’t apparent until a live session they held with their fans. It was easy enough in the script. Talk with their fans, have a good time and show everyone that they were still alive and caring. It had worked so well, the vlive starting without any hitch.

The hitch happened when Sunggyu joined the group. He walked up to them, smiled and was all too happy to appear as well.

He drifted forward, inched closer, happiness in his eyes at all the chatter among his group. They were happy, he was happy and very content to see his group connected with body and limps, still as comfortable among one another. His worry about possible drifts after their new living arrangements finally gone without any trace.

And he leaned in as Woohyun talked, reached a hand out and found that stubborn part of his fringe to pet it down and arrange it neatly among the rest of his hair.

Sunggyu could contribute his next move to many things: the false sense of security, the lost inhibitions, the familiar presences, the warmth radiating off of all those people he loved and cared for.

But these were only partly to blame. Mostly, it was Sunggyu’s very own desire and want.

So, when Woohyun finished whatever he was saying, his hand lingered just a bit longer on Sunggyu’s hair than necessary and drifted a bit lower to hover over his cheeks, Sunggyu leaned in.

He leaned in, allowed his eyes to shut for the shortest of moments, savouring every second before he froze. And feel Woohyun freeze in turn. Because by then, Sunggyu’s hand was already on top of his, holding on.

The gesture was many things but nothing he could blame on fan service. The thought hit him hard and for one moment, he didn’t know whatever to pull back and pretend nothing happened or come up with an excuse or something else altogether.

Their relationship had too many maybes. They had too many eyes on them. Sunggyu started to recoil in those short five seconds he stood there, frozen and gazing into Woohyun’s eyes to find answers the younger couldn’t provide.

A pinch to his thigh and one to Woohyun’s arm ripped them out of it and Sunggyu finally had the courage to stare at the camera. But all he saw was Sungjong, who was standing so close to them camera and doing his best to do a combinations of winks hand gestures to show off something Sunggyu didn’t quite know.

Sunggyu had never felt more relieved in his life, as he gazed at Sungjong’s back and around his members to find fingers pointing him away from Woohyun. Woohyun had caught up, too. He put his game face on. Sunggyu admired him for the immediate change. He took a deep breath and faced forward.

But before that he caught Dongwoo’s eyes and saw a clear message in them.

_Be careful._

And he knew immediately that it was probably Dongwoo who had tapped Sungjong shoulder and put the youngest into action to cover their asses.

 _Family_ , Sunggyu thought faintly.

His smile was brilliant throughout the whole live session and the few times that he met Woohyun’s eyes, he tried his best to apologise.

Because even if only for a few seconds, he had doubted their relationship, doubted whatever they could handle it. He hoped with his whole being that Woohyun understood that even if doubt was there, it would never overwhelm him.

He wouldn’t deny this, not when he could read the adoration in every line of Woohyun’s body and responded to it so strongly. Not when this was as much his own fault as it had been Woohyun’s.

But he knew what they had to do. First, they had to talk and then, then they had to be smart.

And this time Sunggyu searched out Woohyun’s eyes and allowed himself a last second where he messed up by willing his emotions to reach Woohyun.

When Woohyun returned the gaze steadily, he knew they had.


End file.
